1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to motor vehicles, and more particularly to turn signal indicators for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The turn signal circuit commonly found in motor vehicles includes a battery and a turn signal switch that is operable by the driver. The turn signal switch connects the battery to at least one indicator lamp through a set of contacts. A device for intermittently opening and closing the contacts flashes the indicator lamps to alert other drivers of an impending turn of the vehicle. The intermittent opening and closing of the contacts is accompanied by a clicking sound which alerts the driver to the operation of the turn signal circuit. An automatic shut off for the circuit is commonly provided in most vehicles, but does not always open the circuit properly and the driver must do so manually.
The turn signal is often needlessly left on because the driver cannot hear the clicking sound of the turn signal circuit. Persons who have impaired hearing abilities cannot hear the sound of the turn signal circuit. Those without hearing problems also cannot often hear the clicking of the turn signal circuit over the sound of the engine, air conditioner, heater blowers, and loud noises from surrounding traffic. It would be desirable to provide a device which would provide an audible signal of greater intensity than that commonly found in the turn signal circuit, and which could thereby be heard above these noises and by those who have hearing impairments.
Few drivers have the desire or skill to make alterations to the electrical circuitry of an automobile. Assistance of a skilled automotive technician is usually expensive, and the installation expense of many motor vehicle add-on devices inhibit many drivers from utilizing these devices. It would therefore also be desirable to provide an audio indicator for a motor vehicle direction signal circuit could be easily installed by the driver without assistance, or with relatively little assistance by a skilled technician.